1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer software, and in particular to a method and system for visualizing differences between design artifacts and object-oriented programming language code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copending U.S. Patent Application of S. G. Graham, Ser. No. 08/769,916, filed Dec. 19, 1996, entitled "METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR DIAGRAMING COLLABORATIONS DEDUCED FROM SMALLTALK CODE USING A DESIGN VIRTUAL MACHINE", assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation, is incorporated herein by reference.
Copending U.S. Patent Application of S. L. Burbeck, Ser. No. 08/769,910, filed Dec. 19, 1996, entitled "METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR SYNCHRONIZING CODE WITH DESIGN", assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation, is incorporated herein by reference.